Ugly Mikan
by ourant d'ocean
Summary: Chapter 8 just in! Hope you will like this! Still incomplete and sorry for the typos and stuff!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimed: Negative. Not mine

School Life. Romance. Humor.

a/n:

--

**Ugly Mikan**

_by: ocean-ish-ues_

--

Chaptered Story

--

Once upon a time, in a land called Tokyo... (break)

That's old style, why don't we try it, the modern way. I was a girl from Tokyo who studies at Alice Academy. One of the finest schools in the world. It's got almost everything a student needs. From the library, which is my personal favorite, down to the gyms and swimming pools and basketball courts. Of course, the students in here are the sons and daughter of famous people. That includes me.

My mother was a model while my father is an actor yet I wonder why I got this face. This ugly face that scares people away or even the cats that hiss onto me. Some mock me for what I look and seriously, I'm had enough of it. It was like I was the modern 'Ugly Duckling'. No duh!

Look at my face. I've got big brown orbs concealed in thick round glasses that just look like Harry Potter's ones. My face got a few freckles and some red, swollen pimples. I have this torture device on my teeth called braces. Yes, I know, I really am ugly. The only part that looks pretty is my brunette hair. I gotta admit it's pretty considering that its long, shiny and curly at the end. But, I tie my hair into a bun so it won't get noticed.

So here I was, eating lunch all alone in one huge table. The students here are just over reacting. Am I really that ugly? Okay, yes, yes, I know, I'm ugly. But I'm just fine the way I look right? Right?

And when I stood up to throw my trashes away, Mr. Debonaire just came right up to me and tripped me causing me to spill all the contents on my tray.

"HEY!" I complained.

"Oh look! Ugly Mikan is here!" Everyone laughed. I felt my blood rise up to my face. I was more than the shade of red. I was embarrassed.

I cried and cried until Hotaru Imai came. She is my Best Friend. Unlike me she is Black haired Bombshell like no other. She had the looks, the body and even the brains that makes Miss Photogenic of the Year 3 years in a row also a topnotcher in her class! She had a long black hair (Her secret is by using the Ultra new Kissa Watermelon Shampoo! It makes her hair beautiful and glamourous as ever), dazzling eyes, ans also not to mention of an IQ of a 190 she is totally perfect. But, aren't you wondering why we became friends? You would think she should befriend other beatiful girls just like her? Now here's why we became friends...

_April 19,1996_

_It was a splendid summer day when our mother's met in a mall...we were very curious of each other._

_"Hi, My name is Mikan Sakura what's your name?" I said_

_"uhmmmmm...I'am Hotaru Imai"_

_We smiled at each other and them we decided to become friends!_

Enough of that already. As I was saying she walked across the canteen confidently. Everyone was staring at her. All the boys were dazzled by her beguiling beauty. The girls began talking and some even watched her hair and compared it to them. She walked until she reached unto me.

"Mikan-chan how nice to see you!" she said

She noticed on what was done on me. She watched in disgust as the peanut butter and jelly mixed together with ketchup and bits of pudding with a bit of mustard sauce that was coupled with an odd smell that wreaked onto my clothes.

"What happened to you?" She said

"Mr. Debonaire did this to me. He tripped me!"

She quickly saw him laughing and eating muching his disgusting food. Hotaru quickly grabbed her backpack and pressed a button that revealed a net. The net was traveling fast and he hardly even noticed it. he was then tossed into the air and was released with an extreme force and he was throwned out into the window.

After that when lunch was over we went to our respective classes and then...

**Thank you for Reading my story you enjoyed my story!**

**Nxm and RnR pairings please**

**Please wait for the second chapter of UGLY MIKAN!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter of UGLY MIKAN!**

**Chapter 2: Mikan? In love**

--

by:ourant d' ocean

When I opened the door to the classroom everyone was silent."Hey,Look its Ugly Mikan!"Everyone laughed except for Natsume Hyuuga thats was in the last column and in the last row. He is always silent and sometimes he participates in class and that's it.

Hotaru said"Don't mind them they're just jealous that they don't have a friend that is gorgeous!"

I laughed. Then Mr. narumi said"Mikan today you are going to be transferred"

"What!" I said " I don't want to transfer"

Hotaru said"Baka! You're just going to be transferred to another seat"

Mr. Narumi said" She's right Mikan you're just going to be transferred from your old seat"

I said"Why?"

He said"Ohhh...because our school is cutting costs"

Being somewhere not near to Hotaru and Yuu is so frustrating! Imagine that being somewhere else is so uncomfortable. Mr. Narumi said that I'm going to be with my hatest classmate the one and only Natsume Hyuuga. His so strict, He thinks his gorgeous and many girls even thinks he is so sexy! Now I know Karma's a Bitch!

Hotaru said" That's okay mikan-chan will be always here"

Yuu said"She's right Mikan-chan you'll be alright"

Yeah,Yeah their right but my problem was Natsume! Right now I'm feeling lightning between as he looked at me straight to the eye just like a feud brewing in some reality TV shows. Now is the time were I walked across the rows of seats. Our room is actually very large with an amazing of 10 rows and 10 columns its really a long walk. My legs were really killing me. My back hurts and even butt hurts because Mr. Debonaire tripped me at lunch. As you all know he is somewhat my Archenemy he calls me "polka dot since he saw my panties when I was at grade school. Many girls admire because some admire of his power while some admire him because they think he is handsome. For me I think he is a spoiled brat! he is such a BAKA!(stupid). At last I came to my seat, Natsume was quiet as ever.

I said a friendly "Hi!" to him but he said"Yeah,Yeah Whatever shut up polka dot"

He was so mean. As I have expected this day was the worst! Well... now you know also that I'm also unlucky.

Mr.Narumi started his session for this day. Then after a while I became bored and started to sleep. there was also a bright side being in the last row. I can do whatever I want just like sleeping for example. As the session was finished it was already 4:30 pm and the afternoon sun just came. After that we headed for our rooms and then when I reached my room I suddenly watched TV to tune in the hit TV show "Small Sistah!" Then after an hour of watching Tv I studied my lessons for a while and I came to a point where I began to be sleepy. I rested for a while by lying down on the bed and suddenly the lights went off and everything went into pitch black darkness!

I couldn't see so I crawled and then I stood up then I walked and then I hit myself in the wall it was so painful and then I began to be dizzy and then I began to blank.

**Will she ever regain consciousness? Well...you have to wait for about one to three days before you can see another chapter of my story(so sorry for the delay, It's hard to think new ideas you know!) RnR and NxM Pairings please!**

**ONE SHOT**

**Thank you for reading my story.**

**I hope all of you enjoyed my Chapter 2 of UGLY MIKAN**

**Till next time **

**Wait for Chapter 3 of my story!**

**a/n: My story sometimes can be sooooo SLOPPY!**


	3. The New Girl in Town!

**Everyone I'm so sorry that I did not update earlier this month. I've been in a vacation and its really fun!**

**To all of the reviewers thank you!**

**--Dedicated to my cousins Airofree and Fujiwara Yuri--**

**Rated K+**

**--**

**Humor,Romance**

**Chapter 3: The New Girl in Town**

I got bumped in the wall and I was unconscious for the whole night.

I woke up suddenly to find out that I was covered with Saliva. Talk about Proper Hygiene!...

I said "Wha?Wha? What I'm I doing here! Maybe I dozed off.

After that I didn't waste time to go to school because we have a quiz on Algebra today.

I looked in my pajamas and what do I see? I see Saliva covering my clothing and I felt I must take a shower so that I could refresh myself.

10 Minutes later I was ready for school and I immediately walked into my favorite lace of all.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was out and the birds are chirping with their wonderful melodies. The trees are swaying and I was very happy to walk in this picturesque view. The sun was as radiant as ever and with its beautiful and shining rays it guides us every day with its light. The wind was perfect and the flowers smell nicely. It was a day to remember and I felt that this day would be perfect if no one would bully me but that won't happen.

I met my friends and then we hurried to our classroom and then suddenly...When I opened the door a bucket of water poured onto me! A shade of red came onto me that was called embarrassment. I was disappointed on myself because my parents are famous and glamorous while I am ugly.

Then three shots of the classic baka gun was shooting through the air and was heading toward the boy that teased me and it successfully shot directly in the head.

Blood was coming out of his face and he was unconscious for three minutes.

Then Hotaru went to him and said "Don't ever mess with her again"

Our classmate was laughing like a little girl and then peed on the floor. Everybody laughed at him and he was so embarassed he ran outside to go to the bathroom.

After a while our teacher Mr.Narumi came with such delight. I wonder why he is so perky?

"Class we have a new student in Alice Academy"He said

Ahhh...Now I know why...

"You can now come out now"

The doors open and then...Everyone saw her. She was perfect and she had this sexy bombshell figure. Then I knew her for the very first time I saw her.

Mr.Narumi said" Class, I would like to meet.."

everyone said"Isobel Yang!"

She smiled as her name was called. The boys were staring at her and drooling about her. The girls were jealous so they were making stories about her some were even comparing their breasts but unfortunately hers were bigger than hers. OUr class was howling and cheering for her. It was like we were invited in a concert of hers.

You see Isobel Yang is Japan's No.1 Music Sensation. She has recorded 5 albums and 37 songs and 3 duets already. Out of the 37 songs she has more than 21 No.1 Hits!(More than any other singer) and all of her albums have all reached the No.! spot!. She has a 40 Million dollar contract with Virgin Records and with a 50 Million dollar mansion in the prominent Juku Suburbs in Tokyo she is surely the most famous Recording artist of her generation! To top it all she has been an Academy Award winner for Best Actress and Best Supporting Actress at age of 14(_The youngest ever_)(_Best Actress: Babel(2006) and Best Supporting Actress: Little Miss Sunshine(2006)_)

She has everything actually she has this sexy figure that the boys love and this perfect face that has no freckles, braces, or even this bog orbs that they call 'GLASSES'!

I wonder if I could be beautiful? Can it be done? I really don't know.

As I was saying what? what? wait a minute is this. My arch rival Natsume Hyuuga is blushing? Could this be that he is in LOVE with her. This is insane. Why does this Playboy get in love with a nice girl.

As I looked into him he looked at me too and he made me this demonic look of his. Lightning was zapping in our eyes. The storm was brewing at every glance.

Anyway out teacher told Isobel that she can pick a seat that is available. Then she picked the one that was next to me and I was shocked. This is going to create chaos around the back section of our classroom especially when Mr.Playboy over here is somewhat in love of her while this shy girl is sitting beside me! Damn! Why is this happening to me!

Natsume's POV:

This girl...is has those delicate lips and a beautiful smile. Wait a minute! is this what I think it is! This cannot be happening. I have to keep my reputation!

She's Kinda cute and pretty! What! What I'm I saying! gotta get her out of my mind but that's hard because she's too...Bea..Beaut...Beautiful!! Ohh those plump breasts I just want to see them. OMG! She sitting to Ugly Mikan what am I going to do. I have to stop this.

End of POV

She walked slowly to the sit. Everyone was staring on her like a model. I quickly moved my Pink Rabbit backpack that have been keeping for years.

She then a simple "Hi nice to meet you' then I said"Nice to meet you too I'm Mikan Sakura'

She was very nice even though she is a superstar. Then, I could still see Natsume blushing. His warm breath was over me and never minded it for it was already ALGEBRA class!

The quiz was very hard and I mean very hard! The class was quiet and then I murmured and I said" x is divided by...equals to, plus" It was HARD!

I looked at some papers for any chance I could get a right answer. I looked at hers and man! She was fast! I didn't realize she that of a genius!

After awhile we passed our papers and we had a 5-Minute break. Then unexpectedly Isobel came across Natsume in the class. She said 'Hi, Nice to meet you what's your name"

He was really nervous by the looks of face. Imagine that he was sweating,his knees were shaking he was very nervous!

" So, Natsume is in Love?" Hotaru said


	4. MikanNatsumeGreat Chemistry

**Co-authored by: Fujiwara Yuri**

Nova-chan: Hey, I co-authored half of chapter 1! (waku waku)

Disclaimed: Nope, not at all. Negative.

Some Changes: So e this is a CHAPTERED STORY not a ONE SHOT.

**--**

**Humor,Romance**

**Chapter 4: When Things Starts To Get Complicated**

**Natsume's Point of View**

God. Why do I feel like a thousand shards came crashing down my world. I can't believe I got a slap from the ugly hag. Especially when she did it in front of the whole class. That was totally embarrassing not to mention hilarious to other's eyes. What the heck is wrong with that ugly hag?

Does she really think that I like her? Hah! Not that I like her. I mean, I've heard her _friends_ talking that they had the theory that she was in love with me, I mean come on. She's just my seat mate for just days and she already fell for me? Wow, I didn't know that my looks could kill her in just a matter of days.

You are probably wondering why I got slapped by that girl. Well, my curiosity got the best out of me and so i decided to tease her a little. Just for fun. But then, when I thought that she would react just like the other girls would, I got something I totally unexpected. You know what every guy hates to receive a precious gift from the girls. A nice big, slap.

"You are the worst, Hyuuga." she hissed at me and turned on her heel and went bye bye. While I was holding my swollen cheek, I stared at her back and you cannot believe what I actually saw. Well, that's just a secret someday I'll have to tell.

My eyes for now, is on that pretty girl named Isobel Yang. I have to admit that she is H-O-T. Her long shiny black hair and her bangs clipped with her heart clip. Her pinkish lips coated with blood red lipstick just like the color of my eyes and don't forget her body.

I may be a pervert but I do know how to pick a girl, alright. Oh and look, Isobel is coming. Maybe I could play a little with her, ne?

"Hi, Natsume." she smiled at me. I looked at the ugly hag at the corner of my eyes and saw that she was pinching the cheeks of our classmate. I looked back at Isobel and felt my knees shaking and my face flushed. I do not understand why I felt that way. Why do I feel like I want to punch that guy's face?

"Natsume, are you alright?" Isobel asked me. I could feel my adrenaline rising because of frustration. Like I want to kill that guy in just one punch. I cannot believe it.

I can't hold it anymore. I punched the guy square in the face and he was sent towards the wall. Wow. Maybe that was too much but he deserved it anyway.

"Hyuuga!! What did you do?" Ugly glared at me. I could feel my heart beating faster.

"What the hell? Didn't you realize that that bastard almost pinched your ass!" I screamed at her. Hell, I was furious. I cannot believe she was being so nice to him when he almost PINCHED her ass.

"Are you saying Hyuuga that you actually care for my best friend?" I looked at the person with such cold voice and saw that it was ugly's best friend, Imai. She's actually got a point. I would just have let ugly's butt get pinched but I helped her instead. What was I thinking??

"Hell no!" I hissed. I felt my blood rise up to my face as I quickly covered it with my bangs. I walked away from them and pushed my hand inside my pockets.

I saw Isobel approaching me again, "Natsume, are you alright?" she said to me.

" Yes honey...I mean Yes, Isobel" Drats! it slipped in my tongue I can't believe it. I just can't believe I said that.

Damn...I cannot resist those plump breasts and those beautiful turquoise eyes.

After a punched that guy Ugly came to me and she punched me. This time I blown away to the wall just like the other student. I cannot imagine her strength is way over the top I mean if we get married and have children she could easily defeat me in a fight.

Wait a minute why I'm thinking of Ugly anyway when I am suppose to think about Isobel.

Just as Ugly punched me she took off her glasses to wipe and I saw her dazzling Hazelnut eyes. So beautiful. It was really a hot day so she took off her crunchie and I saw her beautiful brunette hair. Hey! Why am I thinking of her I can't stop this!

Her looks blew me away.


	5. The Accidental KISS

**Co-authored by: Fujiwara Yuri**

Disclaimed: Nope, not at all. Negative.

Some Changes: So this is a CHAPTERED STORY not a ONE SHOT.

Message from the author:

**--**

**Humor,Romance**

**Chapter 5: Looks could Kill  
**

**Mikan's Point of View**

Tch. Now I showed that stupid jerk how wrong he was. I know that he thought I like him. Well, what the hell. Now I know that I know he has kept on hitting Isobel this past few days. I suppose he is going to ask her on a date or probably have some explicit kissings or something.

Whatever he does I don't care. For me this Saturday I'm going to the movies to watch 'Iron Man'. Man! I love that movie with all the robot thingies and the villains and stuff I am surely gonna love it. It will be a worthwhile experience to see it! I am so excited I could already see what is going to happen...

It's a good thing that I haven't wasted my money. I have enough money to buy a ticket. I shouldn't invite my friends around or else they will make havoc in the movie theater.

I won't use my crunchie so that no classmate can recognize me. Also my glasses as well. I do have a problem with my eyes but I can still see without them.

**End of POV:**

At the Theater I was surprised with the sea of people rushing in to buy tickets for watching the movie. The line was long and a few minutes I will get my ticket and I can watch my movie!

At last! After a few minutes later I came to the ticket booth. I ordered one ticket for Iron Man and I went off to cinema no.4...There were only a few people maybe because the others went to the other cinema house.

It was really cold so I wore my jacket and put on my hood along. I went to my seat and I quickly snuck on two my seat and I was eating a cheese-flavored popcorn. I really enjoyed the hour where lots of fight scenes and robots and stuff makes me happy.

Karma came without notice. Isobel and that Playboy Natsume came! I was really trying to hide my face from them. "What am I going to do!" I said in a silent voice. If I go out and run they suspect me as a paparazzi but if I remain quiet probably they won't mind me. Yes! That's a perfect plan. Natsume was a beside me.

Our hands touched together but we didn't mind. They were really sweet together especially when they were holding hands together.

--

After a while Natsume went to the bathroom and Isobel also went to the ladies bathroom too. At last I could stretch my legs for a while and watch the movie. As I was watching a fat guy appeared and farted! I was disgusted so I transferred to Isobel seat. The gas was smelled bad so it's a good thing that I transferred.

Natsume came! He never looked at me and he began talking...

"It's really nice out here with the two of us around"

He quickly grabbed my hand and I was really nervous.

"You know this movie is great...and it is more greater when you are around"

Unexpectedly...He kissed me! Oh my god! He kissed me even further as he was delighted by my cherry lips. I ran for my life as I experience a playboy kiss. Seductive in a devilish sense. The Karma struck me twice this day. I can't believe it.

**Natsume's POV:**

As soon as I reached my seat I quickly grabbed her hand. I felt my soon to be girlfriend was shaking. She was cold and her hands were very soft.

Then I kissed her. She was really good especially when her lips tasted like cherry. Yummy...indeed. She was really H-O-T I grabbed her lovehandles and it was a 'killing me softly' situation.

Suddenly she ran away. WTH? What is she doing? Oh well I enjoyed what we have done.


	6. CARNIVALE lOve story

Author's Note: This is the sixth chapter of Ugly Mikan! Hope you will like this. To all the reviews thank you! Sorry I deleted the original chapter 6 of this Story I hope you will like this one!

--

Humor,Romance

--

Rated T (as usual)

Disclaimer: Seriously? I don't know this freakin' anime(but I know the 'KISSA' wonder products!!)

**Ugly Mikan**

**Chapter 6: Carnival Memories**

'Young Lady, you will be in love with a young man'

'Are you sure old lady you seemed to be fake'

'I'm not lying his heart is as cold as winter. He considers you a warmth'

'For the love of...Anyway here's you're money'

'Thank you, See you soon'

I can't believe I went to this stupid fortune teller because I lost a bet on Hotaru. Normally we were trying to bet on other things like telling our deepest darkest memories and stuff but we became tired of it. Anyway we riding the rollercoaster and see who will never vomit will win. Unfortunately I vomited and I lost!

'So what happened'

'That old lady told me I'm going to be in love with a guy'

'I mean...Who in the world could be in love with me?'

'Maybe you'll get prettier?'

'You've got a point but that's impossible!'

We were in a Carnival. You might think this is childish but we like it here. Rollercoasters,Horror Houses and lots of stuff these were our favorites. Cotton Candy the sweetest and Corn Dogs a must try! It was seemingly a perfect day. The sun was out and the breeze was cool enough to make us refreshed.

Hotaru decided last night we should go to the circus. I thought it was bogus but I finally gave in. Well, That's really stupid to do.

Before I even went to that fortuneteller we went to the many Carnival rides.

At first we went to the ferris wheel. It was really fast and I screamed to death as our carriage was tilted very high! Hotaru as usual wasn't scared she was smiling and laughing to the point of crying. In the hall of mirrors I laughed when a mirror made me stout while the other one was elongated and I was thin and looked like a matchstick.

Sure this place is fun and exciting. I loves the way the clowns juggled and performed exhibition tricks. It was really fun. Then a lion came up in the stage an jumped in a loop.

It was really fun. I also loved the Grand Carousel where I was riding a robotic pony. It felt like I was a child again.

When things were already perfect...I was saw the Natsume and Isobel eating a Cotton Candy. What the Hell is wrong with the world. I can't believe this I must hide so that I won't be seen by that Playboy. He was feeding Isobel with Natsume was drinking a soda or something.

I crawled in the stand because I got really hungry and needed food. It would be best that I should eat Corn Dogs but that was really far.

I bumped my head and Isobel noticed...

'Hi,Mikan!! I'm glad you're here'

'hi...'

'Why are you here Ugly!'

'Natsume you shouldn't do that you know'

'Ok,Alright bit if only I won't see your face it would calm my nerves'

'Yeah,Yeah stop you're whining I'm gonna go now'

Suddenly out of nowhere a brat was preparing to form a trick on me. He had this ring that can fit two hands together.He was really prepared for it. Wait its a love ring! That's used to trap two hands **TOGETHER**.

He ran and he connected a my hand to his. Oh, No this cannot be happening...

'HAHAHA! You are the latest victims of love you should be with each other for an hour!'

'Kid,Are you serious!! I said

'DAMN! Oh I'm gonna chop your head if I get near to you!' Natsume said

'Natsume this would be great..You two would get along with this!'

Isobel's phone rang her talent manager wanted her to be in the studio immediately.

'Natsume my manager told me to go to the studio so I'll see you tomorrow okay! JA NE!'

'No, Wait'

'Oh, No you'll stay here with me I'm not going anywhere'

'Are you serious! Come on Mikan let's go!'

'NNNNOOOOO!!"

I surveyed the area and I found that the 'SPIDER' ride was here. I wanna trick and see if he is a scaredy cat!

'Hey,Let's go that SPIDER ride over there'

'No way I won't go there'

'Are you scared'

'am Not!'

'Well...Then lets go then'

It was really fun. The ride was perfect. I thing he forced himself not to scream. Even a tough guy has it's own weaknesses. Then it was his turn to make me scream. He decided to put me and him to the Haunted House.

he got me there because monsters and witched were really scary. The air was really cold. I nearly froze in nervousness. I nearly peed in my panties. Until a odd-looking figure appear. I decided to give it a go and touch it. It was vampire. I was really scared so screamed and Natsume laughed.

Just when he laughed I never thought i could do it to him...

'Hey..Mikan stop hugging me!'

'Alright,Alright! I was scared that's why'

I hugged to the minute that vampire showed it's sharp fangs. I got scared but what could I do! It seemed our whole worlds stopped. DAMN! Why did I do it! It was so embarassing.

After a while the hour was over and we never realized that the kid was right beside us after all. He wasn't in the haunted house because he was too small. Lucky for me no one saw us.

I met Hotaru outside to find her curious on what happen..

'Mi-chan did something happened?'

'Nothing!'

'Are you sure?'

'Why would I lie to my best friend in the whole wide world!'

'Maybe..Let's go now Hotaru it's already getting dark'

'Maybe you're right and I really need a Bath'

'Let's go'

**Any reviews and suggestions write it as a review.**

**Sorry for the typos**

**Ourant d' ocean**


	7. Love will find a way

Authored by:Ourant d' ocean

--

Supernatural,Drama

--

Dedicated to: Airofree, Fujiwara Yuri and elusiveknightwriter

DISCLAIMER: Do you think I own this Anime? I don't think so!

Rated T

**Ugly Mikan**

**Chapter 7: CPR**

I can't believe that I hugged him yesterday. I knew I shouldn't eaten that delicious Cotton Candy. Maybe I should have eaten the corn dogs instead. Drats! Why in the world would Karma would get in the way when I'm having fun.

Maybe this is something great is going to happen but I don't believe it.

Anyway we were back in school. After a two day break it's now time to drown ourselves with the lessons our teachers give us. I must endure studying because our mid-term exams are only three weeks from now! NO! I have to study day and night trying to get this job done!

At school I got scolded by my teacher because I was late. Well who cares in my imagination I have already chopped him! WHo does he think. Who cares about him..anyway as Natsume was beside I was really nervous and I didn't looked at him.

I was really stiff as ice. I got really tired of doing this. He may also be bummed on how I hugged him in front of a vampire. As well as Hotaru. She has been trying to find gossip elsewhere since she became a gossip writer in the school newspaper. Now,I have to be careful with my very own best friend.

I mean! she could write many stories about me. If she gets a scoop on what he did(chapter 5) and what I did(chapter 6) I would be dead meat!

I guess I'm finally going to die(not!). Anyway after that boring time with my teacher we went to the chemistry room up in the third floor.

I got partnered with Hotaru and that's a really good thing because she is an addict when it comes to this. All the 150 elements she memorized it and she gets A+ in every quiz. The fun part begins when I sometimes copy on her paper. She doesn't notices it so it ok.

Our teacher said we must create a chemical reaction or something and pass it tomorrow and show it to the class. I know that Hotaru is doing all those stuff because I'm dumb when it comes to Chemistry but I'm trying my best!

When the teacher gave a 'GO' signal. She immediately started this long equation. Then mixed chemical and stuff that looked really fascinating.

'Hey,Hotaru what are you doing'

'Just wait for tomorrow'

I was getting really impatient with it. The bell rang soon enough.

'Hey,Hotaru aren't you coming for lunch'

'I'll catch up with you'

At the canteen...

Hotaru catched up and we ate in a large table. She had her own lunch and I had mine. She brought out this orange juice that looked really tasty.

I tasted without her permission. It wasn't the sweetness I intended it would be but it was this weird feeling.

'Mikan...Don't drink that!'

'Why...Hotaru'

'That's our project the LOVE Potion in which if you drink it you kiss every BOY you see!'

'WWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTT!!'

This cannot be happening. I was really scared on what is going to happen. DAMN why is this happening to me.

'Here take this glasses and let's go outside'

'Alright!'

We rushed outside to find many people. But as soon as I was safe enough...luck was suddenly torn away. Natsume was walking in the garden and I said without my consciousness thinking!

'You're so KAWAII!!'

'What the! Don't go near me old Hag!'

I rushed towards him and without notice. I KISSED him. Oh No! I felt my world shattered in an instant. But the good thing was no one saw us doing the kiss

'Hoe grouse are you!!'

Surely,Hotaru saw my eyes turned into hearts and she quickly explained everything...

'She drank my potion that's why...'

Then she carried me into my dormitory to find myself having a headache. The thing was it was accidental! He did it to me I did it to him. A coincidence that was really embarrassing.

A few hours later and my potion worn off I was in the garden when the students headed to their dormitories. I saw Natsume at a glance with his bag. I was so embarrassed so I went inside. DAMN! Why did it even happen.

Any comments and Suggestions write it as a review!

_Ourant d' Ocean_


	8. XOXO HUGS and KISSES

Authored by:Ourant d' ocean

--

Humor,Romance

--

Dedicated to: Airofree, Fujiwara Yuri

DISCLAIMER: Do you think I own this Anime? I don't think so!

Rated T

--

Author's Note: Well I didn't thought that this is already chapter 8. I hope you like this.

**Ugly Mikan**

**Chapter 8: The Jinx **

Today was really great. As usual going to class and reading some books in the library(A bookworm's Haven!)

It was already morning and the birds are singing with their usual melodies. My garden was really blooming. I can't still really believe that I hugged him two days ago and that silly LOVE potion that Hotaru.

She was really smart even though emotions doesn't have a formula but defied all odds! Anyway I looked at my silly clock and I've seen the hour clock go to seven and the minute clock at 30. I panicked so I went to the bathroom.

When I got my soap and all the necessary things when I got into the bathroom I got bumped in the wall because as you all know I am a klutz.

'Ouch! That hurts'

I regained consciousness seconds later and went to the showers. After a while a got out I slipped! I felt my brain got shot with those BAKA bullets that Hotaru used to wake me up. The worst part was I haven't worn any clothing! I screamed and screamed until my windows began to crack.

So I stood up with no help from anybody. After that near encounter with 'KARMA' again I went to school after I worn my schoolgirl dress.

I walked through the Hallway when Natsume and his gang went to me. Circled me and confronted. It was like I was the prey and they were the predators. They were the Wolves and I was the Sheep.

I was really scared on what are they going to do. My legs began shaking like an Earthquake while I was sweating rapidly.

'Hey look it's Ugly Mikan!'

Everyone laughed and laughed and I was really angry. My blood boiled and I hardened my hands ready to released my ultimate punch. I should have slapped him but I decided to try a new one.

'Hey Mikan look...This is the new Kissa Wafer Sandwich.It's so sweet and so tender it is made up of Chocolate cream with a dash of Vanilla squeezed in a biscuit.Ahhhh...I know you don't have this'

'HAHAHAHAHAHA' Everyone laughed

I replied to him and shove it in his face what am I going to say.

'Excuse me I have that and as I matter of fact I have two of them and by the way. Don't you realized the your such a jerk and your zipper's open!'

'HAHAHAHAHHA'

He was embarrassed to see it was really true. As I noticed it I was trying to hide my laugh! It seems he forgot to close it or something.

At lunch I grabbed a meal into my favorite mini-restaurant. I sat in a large table with my friends Hotaru and Anna. Afterwards..Natsume came into the canteen ashamed. I think I should say sorry to him but I couldn't because I'm too shy to tell him the truth!

Afterwards our principal he was getting married to his Secretary so he decided this afternoon so he decided to make this day a holiday!

At last I could relax for a while in my house watching TV and eating some pizza. But...I decided I should go to the Ginza district to get some clothes.

Afterwards I went to the Main Station and paid 600 yen for a 20-minute trinp. I was really frustrated because I hadn't found any seats at all.

At Last! I reached my destination. As I got out of Kissa Station a saw a line of designer clothing and some Local brands too.I should have gone to the many glamourous parts of the district where people who have the 'urge to splurge' are always buying their favorite items.

But instead of the Local brands such as KISSA and XOXOX I decided on Penshoppe. As I was walking through the street I arrived near the alley and Natsume was there!

He was badly beaten and needed medical attention. I guess he got into a fight or something but that's not issue right now. I had second thoughts whether or not I should go and look after him or not but that's really not good especially when he is badly injured.

I ran towards him so that I could see him much more nearer. He had this bruises and wounds that are threatening his life.

'Can I sleep in your lap?'

'Yeah,Sure it's okay'

I couldn't believe he had this Angelic face. When he is awake he is irritated and mean at the same time. He had this soft and silky hair and it must be the reason why he has this group of fans watching him in every corner.

'You're so cold and I like it'

I was offended and I dropped him in the cement and I was hissing to him.

'You're such a Jerk'

'What!That was just a comliment'

He smiled there after. WHAT! He smiled. I wiped my glasses to see if that is true but it was really reality and not fiction. decided that I should give me a chance and say sorry to him and also let him again sleep in my lap.

'I'm sorry'

'For what'

'For humiliating you this day...I didn't mean it'

'It's ok...I'm just that cold inside'

'Everyone can change you know'

He didn't reply he was looking at the horizon The blue sky must have cooled his thoughts.

'By the way..why did you get hurt'

'Nothing...Long story'

'We should get to the Hospital'

'No need to worry'

'KISS ME' Natsume said

'WHHAAAAATTTTTT!!'

Any comments and suggestions write it as a review!

Thank you to all the reviewers!!

by:Ourant d'ocean


End file.
